Shinsengumi
Introduction The Shinsengumi (新選組, newly selected corps) is a special police force created by Isami Kondou with the role of protecting the weak ones in the Wano Country. Later, he made Sakamoto Ryoma the leader, mostly due to Ryoma's will to never kill a person. Ryoma created the new Shinsengumi with the help of his old friend, Sagara Isao, who became the vice-commander of the Shinsengumi. With the help of Ryoma and Sagara, the Shinsengumi became a very strong organization and recruited powerful members, like the known pirate, Kazama Chikage a man worth of 480, 000, 000 beri. Shortly, more powerful people joined the group and Ryoma was forced to give the power to more people, so he created different divisions, each division having a captain named Guardian. The Shinsengumi became a widely known organization when The Collosal Pirates attacked Wano Country, and with the sacrifice of many members, the Shinsengumi won and protected their country. Flag The Shinsengumi flag has dark red background, with the Honesty kanji painted on it in yellow. The lower edge has a zigzag shape. Values Bushido is the code of moral principles followed by the samurai, an ethical code of conduct that permeated life, from childhood to elderhood, often not even written, but carved in the heart of the samurai. Bushido means literally the military-knight ways - the ways which fighting nobles should observe in their daily life as well as in their vocation; in a word, the precepts of knighthood. The seven virtues of bushido 1.Right Action, Duty (義 Gi) - This is about doing the right thing or making the right decision, not because it's easy, but because it's ethically and morally correct. No matter the outcome or result, one does not lose face if tempering proper justice. 2.Courage (勇氣 Yūki) - This represents bravery, courage, valor, or lack of fear. This is the simplest form to express courage or bravery. 3.Benevolence (仁 Jin) - The meaning suggests that one should pay alms to the poor, care for those in trouble, and take care of his fellow man (or woman). 4.Politeness or Morality (禮 Rei) - We show respect by speaking and acting with courtesy. We treat others with dignity and honor the rules of our family, school and nation. Respect yourself, and others will respect you. 5.Truthfulness (誠 Makoto) - This means truth, faith, fidelity, sincerity, trust and/or confidence. 6.Honor (名誉 Meiyo) - This version of honor is about having or earning the respect of others and about your reputation. It is the status of being worthy of honor (not to be confused with doing honorable things or specific actions. 7.Loyalty (忠義 Chūgi) - This means to be faithful, devoted, true, and obedient. Ranks The Shinsegumi have different rank, each rank having different responsabilities. The first rank, is the Supreme Leader, which has control over all the units from Shinsengumi. The next one is the Supreme Commander, which has control over all the units, except the Supreme Leader. Then the Commanders, that have control over the Guardians. Next is the Supreme Guardian, who has control over the other Guardians and also control of the low rank soldiers. The last people to have a rank are the Guardians, which have control over the soldiers. Supreme Leader- Sakamoto Ryoma Supreme Commander- Sagara Isao Commander- Kazama Chikage Commander- Shiranui Kyo Commander- Kyuujyu Amagiri Supreme Guardian- Souji Okita Guardian- Hajime Saito Guardian- Sanosuke Harada Guardian- Shinpachi Nagakura Guardian- Heisuke Todou Guardian- Susumu Yamazaki Abilities Since the Shinsengumi are a group of samurais, their fighting styles implies the use of one or more swords, with a few expections, like Sagara Isao, Kyuujyu Amagiri and Shinpachi Nagakura who prefer to use hand to hand combat more than swords or Shiranui Kyo, who uses guns and Susumu Yamazaki, who uses ninja weapons. The Shinsengumi members are all taught a unique style of swordsmanship, the Animal Soul style. This style adapts the body of the user to the things each animal can do. The high rank members need to be able to use all styles, using more than the one they are best with. Users Sakamoto Ryoma- Dragon Style, evolved to Sky Dragon Style, superiror to all other styles, also master of all styles. Sagara Isao- Unable to use any style, the reason being that he is the only member of Shinsengumi that is not a samurai. Kazama Chikage- Master of all techniques, High level. Shiranui Kyo- Master of all styles, Medium to High level. Kyuujyu Amagiri- Master of all styles, High level. Souji Okita- Master of all styles, Medium level. Hajime Saito- Master of Hawk, Rhyno and Leopard style, High Level, Medium and Low level to other styles. Sanosuke Harada- Master of Tiger and Bull style, High level, Medium and Low to other styles. Shinpachi Nagakura- Master of Ape and Boar style, Medium to Rhyno, Low to other styles. Heisuke Todou- Master of Fox style, Medium to all other styles. Susumu Yamazaki- Medium to Cat style, Low to others. Devil Fruits The strongest members of the Shinsengumi, the Supreme Leader, Sakamoto Ryoma and all the Commanders posses Devil Fruits. Sakamoto Ryoma- Oni Oni no Mi, Model: Whiro Kazama Chikage- Gin Gin no Mi Shiranui Kyo- Pozu Pozu no Mi Kyuujyu Amagiri- Jiten Jiten no Mi Sagara Isao- Houkou Houkou no Mi Members Strenght Category:Zoro-san Category:Organization Category:Wano Country